You belong with me
by SpikeMinodaa
Summary: It's three weeks after the wedding. Syed and Amira have arrived back. How will Christian cope? How will Syed cope..?
1. The aftermath

It had been three weeks now. Three weeks since the wedding. Three weeks since his heart had been cruelly torn into tiny shreds. Syed had picked Amira. He had married her, only to face a life of lies, regret. Christian knew this all too well. He had tried it. He had tried to be straight, be something that he simply wasn't. He almost had it all – a beautiful wife, a wonderful family but then Gareth had come along and pretty much ruined it all by telling his fiancé about his sexuality. Christian had vowed to himself that he would never hurt Syed in such a way, for he had never really forgiven Gareth. Even though they were still in touch from time to time, Christian did not want Syed feeling like this. It would hurt too much, simply to know that he had destroyed the boys life and his family. This was Syed's choice, not his own.

Every day that he woke up, it felt like someone, something was punching his heart over and over. All dreams of the other male meeting up beside him had long faded and god, it hurt. Jane had been a help, but Christian hadn't seen her too much within the past week. He wanted to be alone, so remained within the four walls of his sitting room, listening to cheesy music about love and watching soaps which he did not really care for.

Today, today was special. The love of his life returned with his new wife from their honeymoon. Christian was debating with over fact of whether he should make plans to go out or remain inside. Perhaps it would make it easier to stay away? He'd get over Syed eventually, or so he hoped. Amira was his friend. He would have to. He couldn't hurt her..

A small sigh fled Christian's lips. He had made his decision and was headed to the door, having pulled on a fresh change of clothes and brushed his hair. Today, alike any other, he would have to wander around, pretend that his heart was not breaking, pretend that he was not slowly falling apart.

The door clicked shut behind him and he made his way to work, hesitantly. He had been calling in sick for the past few days. Luckily nobody but Jane and Zainab had actually guessed what was really wrong. Christian was curious to see the look on Zainab's face as he moved casually through the door the day that her son was due to return. She would probably assumed that he was still hopeful, even though this was not the case. Surprisingly, nobody greeted him as he moved and as he pushed through the door and made his way into the kitchen, hanging his coat up in the process, he was not greeted by Zainab or Jane or even Masood. It was Syed! The younger male stared at him in shock, but then simply turned around and carried on chopping what seemed to be onions. His heart skipped a beat.

"Sy..your back." Christian breathed, shocked. At this point, he was pulling the apron over his toned body.

"Yes, uh..we arrived back last week, Christian. Amira's father took ill and well, we had to rush back." Syed explained. He carried on chopping, but Christian could see that the poor boy was shaking slightly. He couldn't help but wonder why. Syed had got his own way – a beautiful wife, the support of his family and he had followed his religion rightly.

"Oh, is he okay?" Christian questioned, attempting to sound casual as he slipped over to the order and scanned it. They were making sandwiches. Easy. What was with the onions? His eyes drifted to a second order and he realised that Syed was preparing that first.

"I'm not sure. She's visiting him in the hospital now."

Christian, by this point, was headed for the bread and after grabbing it, moved beside the younger male, pressing his lips together; "Sy.."

"Christain, don't." Syed muttered, cutting the older male off.

"Sy. I love you..I need you, please." Christian could feel the tears welling up within his eyes, but wasn't going to allow himself to cry. He was many things, but pathetic wasn't one of them.

"We've been over this Christian. I've chosen my path..I want my family to be proud..I..I love Amira." He lied smoothly and before he could say anything else, Christian had pressed his lips to the younger males, seizing a heated kiss. Unlike the few times before, Syed did not attempt to pull away, but immediately wrapped his arms around Christian, pulling him closer, closing the gap and allowed his tongue to slither into the older males mouth. Groans followed and they carried on, pressing against one and other, kissing to a point of where their breaths were running short. Christian, surprisingly was the one to pull away first. Syed seemed more keen, for as soon as their lips broke contact, his lips pressed to the warm flesh of Christian's neck, planting as many kisses as he possibly could. Christian's eyes widened slightly and he allowed his eyes to roll back as he released a gentle moan, holding the other male close. "Now tell me you belong with her." He whispered.

Syed broke contact and immediately pulled back, his chocolate-brown eyes widening; "I-I'm sorry, I..we shouldn't of Christian."

"Can't you see?" Christian questioned, grabbing ahold of Syed's hand. He released a sigh before whispering; "I love you..you love me. Oh Sy, we belong together."

"Christian..stop.." Syed pleaded and before anything else could be said, their lips had crashed together again. This time, the passion was burning between the two to a point of where Christian felt as if he were going to fall from his feet. His hands rose and his fingers tugged roughly through the younger males chocolate-brown hair. Meant to be, they were meant to be. How he hoped that Syed would realise this. They could run off, get away. He wouldn't have to face his family, nor Amira. They could be miles away, over seas and never again would they have to face the pain..

**A/N: All rights reserved to the creators of Eastenders, I do not own it! I simply love this pairing. Also, sorry it's short. If you like it, review and I'll post more (:**


	2. This is why you don't mess with Ian

Masood had entered not long after and luckily, the lovers had managed to break apart before anything could be seen. Syed followed his father off to deliver an order as Christian allowed his back to fall against the huge, silver, double-doored fridge. A sigh of content escaped his lips which had very quickly formed into an wide grin.

"Christian?" Came the very familiar voice of his sister. She had clearly crossed paths with the younger male and his father, for her next words were strained; "Oh no..you haven't!" Her lips pressed together as Christian released another sigh, this time slightly irritated. Why could she not just understand? She loved Ian. Christian was tempted to throw this in her face. Remind her that she had just recently been heart broken alike he was.

"What Jane?" Christian demanded slightly bitterly. He made his way to the counter and begun fiddling with a knife which had been left from the work before.

"I saw him Christian. He's smiling more than you. Oh Christian, he's married! You have to stop this!" Jane hissed. Christian could feel the anger pumping up within his body. He spun around to face her, dropping the knife back upon the table.

"You don't understand..I love him Jane, I love him!" Christian whispered in an almost pleading tone. His chocolate-brown eyes were drowning in pain. His sister was judging him. He couldn't help but hate her for this. She had been through the same – having to be parted from the one who she loved. She had suffered just like him!

"Oh Christian babe, I know, but he's married." She paused, drawing in a deep breath. "You and Syed can't carry on like this..kissing in public place-" But she was cut off by another highly familiar voice which caused Christian's eyes to widen.

"Christian and Syed?!" Ian Beale demanded. His tone was excited. He had just entered, but unlike the other two – not to work. He was there to pick up some money.

"Ia-" Jane started, but stopped, frowning at the extent to which her husband's grin had widened at this piece of information.

"Zainab was having a go at me about Luce only yesterday. Maybe this lovely little piece of gossip will teach her to shut her mou-"

"Zainab knows." Christian stated dully. His heart was pounding by this point. What was Ian planning?! Christian knew for a fact that when Ian Beale had got started, it was very hard to stop him from blabbing.

"Well Masood then! Lets get this out. The perfect little son isn't so perfect!" Ian laughed and made his way for the door. His steps were quick, his arms swinging at his sides.

"No, Ian!" Jane hissed. Her expression had fallen.

"You can't!" Christian breathed. His eyes had widened and he was advancing on the other male. "Please Ian.." Christian begged, stepping towards his brother-in-law.

"Oh..no, no Christian. After work tonight...your little loverboy will wish he was never born. No one messes with my family. Lucy a mouthy little cow? Pfft." And with that, Ian had rushed out.

Christian spun around to face Jane who simply blinked at him. Without another word, he threw his apron off and headed outside, pulling his phone out, dialling Syed's number. It only took 3 rings until the boy picked up; "What?" Syed demanded in a snap. Itwas clear he was no longer smiling by his mere tone.

"Sy..oh Sy...Jane...Ian's found out and he's going to tell your family and Amira.." Christian breathed.

"What?..Christian, tell me your joking? Please tell me your joking. She'll leave me..they'll hate me.." Syed whispered down the receiving end pleadingly.

"I-I can't Sy..they're gonna know and there's nothing I can do."

**A/N: Sorry it's so short and crap. I'm not really in the mood. :S XD**


	3. Finally

"What are we going to do?!" Syed demanded. He had pretty much dropped the orders and made his way back to meet Christian as soon as he possibly could.

Christian found his insides aching with regret and fear. He wasn't sad that it was finally going to be public. Him and Syed. That was all he had wanted for a very long while now. But not like this, no. It couldn't be like this. Syed would lose his family, his wife. Christian would lose a good friend and the respect of the Masood's (not that Zaniab was all that great a fan of him anymore) Christian was willing to give it up. He didn't need Amira and he certainly didn't need the Masood's respect. All he needed was Syed. The problem was, Syed needed his wife. He needed his family his family and his religion. How could he cope without them?

"Sy..I don't know." Christian sighed, watching as the younger male paced back and forth the small sitting room of his flat.

"How did it happen anyway? Who told Ian?" Syed hadn't stopped to question this before now and how Christian had hoped that he wouldn't think to.

"...Jane and I..we were spea-"

"Jane knows?! Christan, how could you?"

"I didn't tell her!-" Christian argued. He found himself being cut off by Syed's glare. "She worked it out."

"Oh nice one. Why don't we just tell everyone whilst were there, then Christian? I'm sure they'd all love to know." Syed's voice was dripping with sarcasm. "And what about Amira? She doesn't deserve this." A small sigh spilled from Syed's lips and he seated himself beside the older male. "Oh Christian..she's going to be heart broken."

Christian shiftily wrapped an arm around Syed's shoulders. The younger male rested his face into Christian's chest, attempting to calm down his breathing pace. "We'll get through it Sy, I promise." Christian paused as he planted a gentle kiss into the other males chocolate-brown hair. "And so will Amira. Surely you realise that going on like this..lying..will only hurt more in the long run?"

Syed slowly looked up to Christian. Tears were visible in his eyes. Christian found it hard to meet his gaze for he couldn't bare to see Syed crying. It made him feel even worse, which was near to impossible. "I know it's wrong. Do you not think I've thought about this? Everytime I kiss her, touch her, it's in my mind. I don't want to hurt her...she loves me and I can't give her what she wants. Everything that I say to her Christian, It's aimed at you. I don't know what other way to get it through. I don't want to break her heart, not like this."

"Well tell her." Christian breathed almost silently. Syed stared at the older male as if he had just said the most stupid thing in the world. "Either you tell her..or you know Ian will. Wont it be better for it to come from you? Look, I'm sorry. Jane and I..we shouldn't have been so stupid and I'll probably beat myself up for the rest of my life for ruining everything like this, but it's done now. There's no going back Syed. Their all going to find out somehow."

Syed slowly pulled away from Christian. He was nodding his head firmly. "Don't beat yourself up." His tone was quiet and broke off. "I don't blame you. It was to come out sooner or later. Maybe sooner is better.."

Christian stared at Syed in confusion now. He couldn't help but allow his lips to mould into a small smile as the younger male lifted his hand and pressed it gently to his cheek. He gazed longingly into Syed's eyes, breathing in deep breaths. "I love you, Christian. I should have told you so many times..and I only managed it once. I'll admit I'm a coward. I'll pray everyday and maybe Allah will forgive me. If I'm doomed to burn in hell, so be it, but I need you."

"I love you too, Syed. If you burn, we'll burn together." Christian allowed a small and ironic laugh to flee his lips. He leaned in slowly and they were kissing each other gently, affectionately. When the kiss finally broke, Christian questioned hesitantly; "So what are you going to do?"

"What can I do?" Syed asked grimly. "I'm going to have to tell them."

"I'm proud of you, Syed. Remember that."

"I will." Syed slowly rose to his feet and glanced down at Christian. "Once it's done, I don't expect I'll be allowed to stay at the house any longer. Can I come here until I find a place?"

"Of course you can." Christian nodded. He stood up and found his heart falling at the thought of Syed moving away. "So your not staying for good?"

"I don't want to be a nuisance, this is your flat. I can't just assume.."

"Yes you can." Christian replied firmly. "What's mine is yours. You should know that by now."

A small and amused smirk beckoned Syed's lips. He was unlatching the door. "I'm not one to think like that, but you don't realise how wrong that sounded, Christian?"

Christian couldn't help but allow himself to release a laugh as he followed Syed to the door. The amusement soon faded and serious expressions beckoned each of their faces, once again. "Do you want me to come with you?" Christian questioned quietly and unsurely.

"No, I should go alone. I'll be fine." Syed leaned up and pressed a final kiss to Christian's lips and then slid through the door, closing it quietly behind him. A click indicated that it had re-locked sucessfully. Christian allowed his back to fall against the door and releasing a sigh of content, he whispered; "Finally."


End file.
